


Ce qu'il se passe en Russie reste en Russie

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [58]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Wet Dream
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il n'y avait plus personne dans le stade, plus personne pour les surveiller.





	Ce qu'il se passe en Russie reste en Russie

Ce qu'il se passe en Russie reste en Russie

  
Il n'y avait plus personne dans le stade, plus personne pour les surveiller, et Bixente devait avouer que ça le réjouissait de ne plus avoir à entendre des milliers de supporters lui hurler dans les tympans, déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient en Russie avec Greg et il craignait d'être sourd quand il retournerait chez lui. Greg posa sa main sur son épaule et sa tête dans le creux de son cou, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau, Bixente sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement, il ne savait pas ce que Grégoire faisait, mais il allait le laisser faire, la chaleur de son collègue lui plaisait, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu. Il eut un frisson quand il sentit les lèvres de Greg appliquer une pression sur sa carotide, aspirant la peau pour laisser une marque bleu-violette, sortant légèrement ses dents pour appliquer une pression supplémentaire, envoyant une vague supplémentaire de frissons mélangés avec du plaisir non-contrôlé. ''Greg... Qu'est-ce...!'' Bixente essaya, mais sa voix coupa court en un gémissement quand la mâchoire rentra dans sa chair, Greg le serra plus fort contre lui, sa main chaude commençant à le dévêtir, d'abord de sa veste, pour ensuite descendre vers son pantalon. Son autre main déboucla sa ceinture, la laissant retomber à côté de l'autre vêtement, pour faire tomber son jean sur ses chevilles, son corps tramblotant d'anticipation. Grégoire répéta un mouvement va-et-vient sur son boxer, déniant lui accorder la chaleur de sa main sur sa bite, Bixente avait besoin de ce contact, il nécessitait la présence de Greg dans son corps pour lui procurer plus de plaisir. ''C'est pour fêter la victoire Belge sur le Panama.'' Greg lui souffla à l'oreille en le plaquant contre le mur, son érection appuyée contre ses fesses, il avait envie que ça aille plus vite, mais Greg avait décidé de le torturer, ses doigts glissaient malicieusement sur sa peau chaude vers son boxer, le faisant glisser doucement en direction de ses chevilles. L'air froid de la soirée vint rentrer en collision avec son fessier, envoyant un puissant tremblement dans son corps, qui se stoppa quand Greg embrassa son cou gentiment, le calmant instantanément, son collègue était doux et lent avec lui, sachant parfaitement comment faire pour l'aider à se détendre.

  
Greg introduisit doucement ses doigts dans sa bouche pour qu'il puisse les humidifier, ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant sous la main mais ils avaient la salive en réserve pour faciliter la préparation. La chaleur de Greg contrastait avec le climat plus tiède russe, Bixente n'avait pas envie de bouger, seulement de rester avec l'autre commentateur, il avait désespérément besoin de son contact. Greg retira ses doigts, sa langue traçant lentement le contour de son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau. Grégoire s'agenouilla en plaçant des baisers sur son dos après avoir relevé sa chemise, sa langue laissant une traînée de salive sur ses anciennes cicatrices, provoquant des mini-couinements, Bixente ne s'attendait pas à ce que Greg vienne taquiner son trou avec sa bouche. Pendant deux minutes, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, son esprit transporté par le plaisir et la luxure d'avoir Greg en lui, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se relève, le laissant reprendre possession de son anatomie. ''Tu as aimé ?'' Greg lui souffla à l'oreille, ses mains traçant ses hanches et ses cuisses, niant toujours le contact avec ses parties génitales, son érection négligée le faisait souffrir alors que ses joues brûlaient de rouge. Bixente hocha finalement la tête pour lui répondre, ses cordes vocales ne lui servant qu'à faire des bruits humiliants mais démontrant son bien-être par rapport à la situation, Greg embrassa une nouvelle fois son cou avant de rentrer un premier doigt, qui fut accueillit par un autre gémissement. Ça ne fit mal que quelques secondes, une légère brûlure vite remplacée par une sourde envie de plus, qui finit par être assouvie quand Greg rajouta un deuxième doigt, lui chuchotant quelques mots doux, sa respiration toujours aussi chaude. Ses doigts se crispèrent alors qu'un troisième rejoignit les autres, commençant à le ciseler pour le préparer à l'arrivée imminente de la bite de Greg.

  
Un cri étranglé échappa à sa gorge alors que Greg rentrait définitivement en lui, ses hanches claquant contre les siennes. Les cheveux de Grégoire caressait doucement sa joue tandis que ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, ses mains s'aggripant à sa taille, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau pour laisser des demi-lunes possessives. ''Tu es quand même serré la préparation... Je te fais mal ?'' Greg continuait de faire attention à lui malgré la situation, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable, même s'il avait mal et qu'il boiterait le lendemain matin. Les va-et-vient étaient à la fois douloureux et jouissif, il comprenait que Greg prenne son temps mais il commençait à avoir peur que Fred ou un garde russe les surprennent. ''Détends toi ma michasse, tout va bien se passer.'' Bixente savait que son rougissement avait pris plus d'ampleur, mais ça l'avait détendu et il sentit son apogée arriver quand Greg frappa sa prostate à plusieurs reprises, il était désolé pour le mur, et le sol quand Greg eut lui aussi son orgasme (au cours duquel il s'accrocha encore plus à lui). ''Ce qu'il se passe en Russie reste en Russie ?'' Bixente souffla alors que Greg ressortait de lui, ''Ce secret est le notre, mais il reviendra en France avec la coupe.'' Bixente sourit alors qu'il commençait à se rhabiller, ses jambes étaient encore un peu fébriles mais il pouvait encore rentrer à l'hôtel (tant mieux, il ne voulait pas rentrer porté par Greg, surtout qu'il doutait de son endurance après leur aventure).

 

____________________

 

''Allez ma michasse, on a un match à commenter aujourd'hui !'' Greg le réveilla (pas du tout doucement), oh merde, Bixente avait vite besoin d'une douche, pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ça ?!

''Bien compris The Voice...'' Bixente était tellement gêné, ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête devait rester dans sa tête avant qu'il ne finisse à l'écart de Greg par peur de devoir lui expliquer de quoi était fait ses rêves.

  
Fin


End file.
